holtrhulainfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Heather the dragon rider/About Salmonberry Pond
Basic Stuff Salmonberry Pond is based off of the pond we have on our 20 acres. It is actually more like a lake for the characters, because in this world, the animals are not human-sized, they're the same size as in our world. But anyway, it is a place where the animals can live together in peace, and usually do, unless some bad guys attack them. Those who have tried have not lived to tell the tale. ;) Hopefully I will get some pictures on here sometime. ;P Also, there is now this wiki, where I am writing all about Salmonberry Pond. :) Tribes There are 7 main tribes of Salmonberry Pond: Mice The Mice live in caves in Spring Bay. They are normally pretty peaceful, unless their home is in danger, then the bad guys are the ones in danger. Shrews The Shrews live in Shrew cave, and, like the Mice, they mostly only fight when they need to, but love it. They are the best at making and handling boats of all the Tribes. Frogs The Frogs live in Frog Bay, and in case you're wondering why that is such an un-creative name, it is because the Frogs named it themselves. XP They are not much of fighters, and overall not the sharpest arrows in the quiver, but they are very freindly. Salamanders The Salamanders mainly live in Blackberry Bay. Like the Frogs, they are not usually warriors, but they are freindly and very smart. Rabbits The Rabbits live in Rabbit Hill, and they are very feirce warriors, but friendly and funny. Squirrels The Squirrels live in Big Tree, and, of course, are the expert climbers of Salmonberry Pond. They also tend to be the best archers. Chipmunks The Chipmunks live in Big Tree along with the Squirrels, and are known for being silly and pranksters. Of course, there are others kinds of animals too, but these are just the Tribes of Salmonberry Pond. Locations These are the places around the Pond. Hopefully I will make a map sometime and put it on here, but for now you'll just have to go with the descriptions. :P Spring Bay Spring Bay is in the western corner of the Pond, and it's the busiest spot. It is called this because it is where the main spring that fills the pond is located. On one cliff is where all the caves the Mice live in are. It is protected by some trees that grow in the water. In the summer, the water often gets so low that the whole bay is just mud, and it is hard to get in and out. This is also the most popular place for the young creatures to have mudfights. Shrew Cave This is a cave that is on the edge of the bank, near Spring Bay. As it's name indicates, it is inhabited by shrews. It is one large cave, with water in it, and smaller caves on the edges, which they live in. It is built in such a way that when the water rises, it will not rise too high in the cave, and when it goes down, there is still enough water in the main cave to get the boats in and out. Frog Bay Frog Bay is down a little from Spring Bay, and there is a cave under a tree that the frogs often sleep in. It is very unorganized and messy, but they don't really care. It got it's name because the Frogs named it themselves, and they are not known for being overly creative. It is where the frogs usually lay their eggs. Blackberry Bay This area got it's name from the blackberry vines that surround it and cover the cliff. Everybeast comes here in the summer to pick the berries. It is also the home of the salamanders, and the main place where they lay their eggs. There is a small "island" in it, which is called Stump Island, because it is actually an old stump. The Island This is the island in the middle of the pond. Well, not really in the middle, a little more off to the side, close to Frog Bay. It doesn't have an actual name, cause they could never really decide on one. In the winter, the water usually rises so much that it completly covers the Island. So nobeast lives on it. :P In the summer, however, the Summerfest is held on it. There are several trees on the island, and a famous landmark is a root that sticks up and looks like a large frog. The Deeps This is the deepest area of the Pond... duh. ;D Younger creatures are not usually allowed to go there, previously because of Slitherback, but after Star killed him, they are not allowed unless they can swim well. Big Tree This is a... well, a big tree. ;P It's a huge, old fir tree which has stood by the Pond since anybeast can remember. It's where the squirrels and chipmunks live. They have platforms and buildings up in the branches. The Cheif of the Squirrel Tribe usually lives at the top. Of course, the platforms are built so that the wind does not ruin them, unless it gets extra crazy. And the wind in this area can get pretty wild. Owl Tree This tree is up north a little from the Pond, opposite from Big Tree. It is a fir, but not as large as Big Tree. It is where Wiseyes the Old lives. Creatures do their best to stay away from this tree, so Wiseyes will not eat them. Rabbit Hill Rabbit Hill is a small hill which is not actually in the pond, but near the top of Spring Bay, in the meadow. It is filled with burrows, where the Rabbit Tribe live. A trail leads up to it from Spring Bay. The Meadow There is a large clearing of no trees around the Pond, which they call the meadow. Rabbit Hill is on the edge of it. This is where the animals like to play (if they're not in the water) and where they usually hold celebrations in the summer/spring. For special occasions, there is often a bonfire in the middle of it, which was originally built around a stump. Clothing and Weaponry The animals usually wear Native American- looking clothing, with lots of fringe, feathers, and beading. They usually like bright colors and decorative belts. The most common weapons are: daggers, bows and arrows, javelins, tomahawks, slings, and staffs. Of course, there are other weapons, but they are pretty unique. Holidays and Seasons The beginning of winter is marked by the first snow, spring by the first flower, summer by the first ripe berry, and I'm not sure about fall. They have a celebration for the beginning of each season. The Summer Feast is held on the Island, with a bonfire and a swimming race, as well as other games. ~TBC Category:Blog posts Category:Salmonberry Pond